The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja occidentalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Thusid2’. ‘Thusid2’ represents a new western red cedar, an evergreen tree grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered this new Thuja (un-patented) as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Thuja occidentalis ‘Brandon’ (not patented) in spring of 2007 that was growing in a container block at his nursery in Mission, B.C., Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Mission, B.C., Canada in winter of 2007 by the inventor. Further generations of cuttings were taken in following years and trials have determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.